


head first, fearless

by dumbasserself



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbasserself/pseuds/dumbasserself
Summary: Nico and Will + Kisses shared under an umbrella
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	head first, fearless

“You know what? I fucking hate New York.”

Nico could barely hear him under the downpour, which, he supposed, was one of the reasons for the sentiment.

“It could be worse.”

A lightning strike tore through the gray infinity above them and thunder roared.

He could feel Will’s eyes giving him a _look_. He didn’t have to turn to know it was one of those _you are SO wrong that I will not even bother to correct you, but I’ll judge you for the rest of the day all the same_ looks _._ He knew Will well enough by now.

Honestly, he wouldn’t admit this, but Will might have a point. Being stuck in a bus stop waiting for Argus to come save them from the storm _was_ a shit way to spend his evening. Even under the “protection” of the bus stop _and_ of Will’s pathetic-looking umbrella, the rain found a way to whip his face. His jeans were soaked through by now, sticking uncomfortably to his skin. If shadowtravel and Jules-Albert summoning weren’t out of the question, Nico would have bailed this storm ages ago.

So yeah, Will was right. New York had been better.

Will’s hand squeezed his, and Nico turned to find him giving him a shy smile. Even under the stupid yellow lights, Will was hot. This was just unfair at this point.

“Hey, Argus will be here soon, alright?” Will said, and squeezed his hand again.

The fluttering in Nico’s chest was far from new, but it was a welcome warmth all the same. He still had trouble believing how well this, _they_ , were going. Will told him to stay in the moment, to not overthink it, but it was difficult, in moments like these when Will saw through him and told him what he needed to hear.

Nico squeezed his hand back, and Will leaned in to kiss his forehead. They were the perfect height to do so, which Will took advantage of as frequently as possible. But Nico wasn’t _that_ short, so it was only a matter of slightly raising his heels to reach his mouth.

Nico could feel Will was surprised, but he still responded right away. He shivered when Nico put his free hand, cold, on Will’s neck, but that might have been cause of the thing Nico did with his tongue right then. Ha! It never got old. Kissing was truly a marvel when you knew the other person and what they wanted. He could almost see Will’s dazed expression. It was one of Nico’s favorite things.

A car horn took them out of the moment, and they turned to find a black SUV making way to the bus stop. They separated quickly, hoping none of Argus’ hundred eyes had seen them so close.

Not that it would be a surprise to anyone on camp, or that Argus cared, but _still_. Nico had a basic sense of privacy and shame in him, and an authority figure catching him and his boyfriend making out hurt both.

Will squeezed his hand for the last time before letting go, and stepped minutely away to put some space between them before the car parked, because he always knew what Nico needed.

And Nico—

Nico took his hand back and squeezed too, because _Will_ was what Nico needed right now.

Hand in hand, they got into the car that would take them home.


End file.
